halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Next RP (Discuss and add ideas)
OK, this is for discussion of the next RP we should make after we have finished up the two big ones (KOBH and BFA) and maybe some of the smaller ones (Blood and Ashes and Insurrection). Please give your ideas in your own section. Personally, I may or may not add any ideas, but please add yours. And as for why I made this, it's so we don't have a million more RPs pop up and never have anything happen in them. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:02, 7 November 2007 (UTC) We will then work on the First Encounter RP. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Problem with the First Encounter RP is that some of the main users in it haven't been there for at least a year, like Donut and RR. It would be good if we could complete it though. Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 23:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Uh... I have an Idea! Why don't we make it off of CANON! Like... none of the nograd or the hydra or the bukjowe or any of those other crazy things. Also, lets get rid of those ships with drills and the god-modding of everyones characters. Also, lets try to keep it from 2525-2553! 22:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) yeah, like FE. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:15, 7 November 2007 (UTC) FE actually uses a Canon Planet for a fanon purpose. That is probably the most canon story I've seen on here yet! I mean, well enough alone was fun... but not keeping with canon. There are a good number of years to set a fanon in and 10 species! Human, Prophet, Elite, Brute, Drone, Grunt, Huragok, Forerunner Machines, Flood, and Jackal. 22:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I agree with the people above: we should finish off some of our existing RPs first, focusing first on big ones then on small ones, then do a RP within the human covenant war timeline. No new species, maybe not even the flood or sentinels, just straight up human vs. covenat. Maybe wait until Halo Wars comes out and then base it off a battle mentioned in it. Spartan 501 22:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah. I mean... Not to insult other people's fanon. Its cool to make up new species and bring them in. But when you start going like... all the way out there... yeah. Orin to Ashes was actually one of the more canon RP's I've been in. And it only has 14 posts. 22:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I agree that some things can get kinda out of control. We need more canon RPs, but sadly no one wants to do a straight Human vs Covenant fight anymore. Now they want Flood, and Sentinels, and Astuto, and Hydra, and Nogard, and Amalgam and ten more species of Covenant and ships with drills and Covenant ships that can't be defeated and human ships with 20 Super MACs. Reality check people! Next one should be more canon, on a canon planet (one that we don't know the fate of), without all the new stuff. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I still like almost everyone's fanon stuff. But I would love to see a straight up fight between Humans and Covies. We haven't had one of those since the First Battle of Earth! --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:05, 8 November 2007 (UTC) The human colonies Crystal and Galamesh is known in canon, but no one know what have happened to them, so those planets would maybe be a good location for an upcoming RP, with a fight between human and covvies. Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 17:15, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I would be able and like to create an RP, which is a fight just between Humans and Covenant. The problem would perhaps be to get people to join it, but it's fully possible. How would something like, Halo: Invasion of Crystal, or something like that sound? Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-G256 17:59 (Sweden Time), 8 November 2007 (UTC) I would love to make an RP, striaght up Human vs. Covenant, but, with the 1,000,000 other RP's going on, yeah, it would be very inconvienent to the wikia and everything else. I could start planning it, but, yeah, we need to finish up BFA, KOBH, and the other fanons going on around here. 22:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Whats the point of making an RP crammed with canon on a fanon website? I think the fanon makes it more interesting -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Well, there are a few RPs that need to be revived also. My Honor Crusades and of course First Encounter, as well as that, there is an RP in the making (Spartan-091's and kind of my project). --'0C-7777777-Ma.Ex-The Malignant Information RelayRetribution' -- and Orin to Ashes 01:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I would love to partcipate in a well-structured o RPG, without drill-ships or psycho-new races. Odd... I'm typing in green.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Hey anyone who wants to can join KOBH, but it is pretty far into the story --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) There, no more green typing. It was a problem with AR's sig. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:47, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Eh, KOBH had paticipation of some weird stuffs. I'd prefer one with just Flood, Covenent, UNSC, and maybe some more plausible new races.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Ah, but to have it straight up canon is to simply write canon, not fanon. You must have some things a little out there, or you don't have Halo. If Halo didn't have the Flood, it would have been just another sci-fi shooter. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I understand that, but I would join if it was plausible fanon. Races with supertech more powerful then Forerunners or Covenent just don't appeal to me. Stuff that is actually plausible, like the Bukjowe. Why? Because Bukjowe were plasuible. They didn't have psychotic new tach, and they were not outlandishly intelligent.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Yeah, I wish I could have done more with the Bujkowe, but nobody seems to like them but you and me. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Really? Odd. Of all the Fanon races, I think they're the most well done and most plausible. Compare them to the Astuto, and you'll instantly see the Bukjowe are much more plausible and much more well done.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) I need to work on them more, develop some history. After all, they've developed for a 100,000 years all alone on this planet, the only other things there being the wildlife. Maybe I'll have some sort of short story where a ship crashes and fights a short war with them or something. Or maybe not. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:45, 15 November 2007 (UTC) That'd be good, I'd read it for sure. Now I just want to find an RPG with no over-powered, better-then-Forerunner-and-Precursor races. Then, I'll be happy.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Halo: War is currently just UNSC, Covenant and Human traitorsJust Another GruntConverse 18:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I can't understand the storyline. It's all over the place. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 01:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) They only appeared for a short time i just wanted to introduce Kinoshi so i could later introduce Gencage. Also i need a race that used exoskeletons AND FOR THE LAST TIME THE ASTUTO ARE NOT BETTER THEN THE PRECURSORS IT ENDED IN A STALEMATE. Also i think me and G-23 did a pretty good job on the Arctic IV alliance. and there is my yelling for the week. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) But they're rather on the over-powered side all the same, don't you think?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) What do you think of my race, the Amalgam? --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products I've been thinking, If someone wants an RP with just Covenant and UNSC, why don't they make it themselves? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I would, but seeing as how there are 1,000 RP's going on, it would be very bad to start one now. AJ I love the Arctic IV Alliance. The Amalgam are interesting, and the Astuto are too (especially now that they aren't as super-powered as when they started). Personally, I like most factions. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) The State may have a point. After all, the Flood and the other factions are cool, especially the Flood variations and the Asuto, although the latter may be too powerful. Spec-Ops Officer Shn'co Sthr Battlenet 17:10, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I suppose I could start an RPG of my own, though I would need assistance. Who wants to help?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) I'd love to help, but we should wait. Way too many RPs right now. You start thinking up an idea though. -- Alright, post any ideas you get in my talk page. For now, I'm thinking of perhaps having an RPG dealing with "cleaning up" the remenets of the Covenent.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Just making sure my posts work. Had some weirdness.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) The RP's to finish after KOBH and BFA OK, so here's what we're going to work on: *Halo:First Encounter *Halo: Blood and Ashes *Halo: Insurrection *Halo: The Honor Crusades *Orin to Ashes *The Canon RP *Justanothergrunt's Alternate Reality RP That sums it up from what I can tell. Anyone got anything to add? -- Well, Blood and Ashes is fairly keeping with canon, so for now, I may join that. Anyway, any ideas for my RPG?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) ! :) My AU things in there! :) mayb + Halo: War... It's kinda fizzled out....and the story is.....uh....not really there...but it could still work when if we get around 2 patchin it n finishing it upJust Another GruntConverse 08:33, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I'm thinking of joining Blood and Ashes with this charater, Zorvus 'Rauvulzee.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Achtung! There will be new RP that will start Thanksgiving! Be prepared... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:47, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :ZOMG!!!!!one!!eleven!!!!!!!!!! :P First Encounter? Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:34, 20 November 2007 (UTC) New RP? What now? And RR, what happened to you? Is it really that amazing? -- :TWO DAYS?! What is it about?! -- 22:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Two days? That's right, I forgot!! Tell, tell, tell, tell, tell...... -- Oh! Two days?! Ooooo ooo ooo! What's it about!-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( )